Coletânea de contos
by Ran Inazuma Amaya
Summary: Como seriam as belas historias dos contos de fada feitas pelos nossos queridos cavaleiros? YAOI. VÁRIOS CASAIS. HISTORIA DE HOJE: Cinderella. CASAL: Degel x Kardia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Seguinte, essa fic será para comemorar meu 1 ano no Nyah. Postarei um capitulo novo todo dia 14.**_  
><em><strong>As historias não terão qualquer ligação entre si, os casais irão variar, e as vezes eu irei colocar uma musica na fic.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Esse é o primeiro conto, não me matem ç.ç<strong>_

**_R&A_**

Era uma vez, um reino muito distante, um reino que não ficava entre as flores e as árvores, mas sim entre os peixes e as algas. Este reino pertencia ao rei dos mares, Tritão.

O rei dos mares era abençoado com quatro lindos filhos, cada um dos irmãos tinha um ano de diferença. Segundo a lei dos mares, quando um dos filhos do rei completava 15 anos, ele poderia ir para a superfície, porém ele deveria retornar antes do anoitecer e nunca deixar nenhum habitante da superfície o ver.

E assim o primeiro filho do rei, o mais velho foi em seu aniversário para a superfície. Seu nome era Aioros. Aioros era um dos filhos mais bem comportado do rei, ele adorava ler e passava horas lendo. Sendo assim quando ele foi para a superfície, mesmo não podendo sair do mar por causa de sua cauda dourada, ele ficou contemplando um humano que lia sentado na praia. Tomando todo o cuidado para não ser visto, lógico.

Certa hora, o humano se levantou e se afastou um pouco do livro, usando seus poderes de filho do rei dos mares, fez uma onda enorme ir em direção à praia e trazer o livro até ele. Com o livro nas mãos e já satisfeito, voltou para casa e a primeira coisa que fez foi nadar bem rápido até o quarto que dividia com os irmãos:

-Saga, Kanon, Milo, eu voltei! – Chamou os mais novos animadamente, estes vieram rapidamente ao seu encontro – Vejam, eu trouxe este livro da superfície!

-Aioros, diga-nos como é lá em cima! – Cobrava Kanon.

-É lindo! Tem um castelo enorme na praia, ele é quase tão grande quanto o nosso! E tinha um monte de gente na praia e eles faziam uma festa para alguém, eu acho que era o aniversário do dono deste livro! – O mais velho relatava tudo – E o sol é tão mais quente lá em cima, tinha tantas flores belas e que nunca tinha visto ou imaginado que existisse!

E assim os quatro irmãos passaram horas falando das coisas da superfície e lendo o livro que Aioros tinha trazido. Os três irmãos mais novos estavam cada vez mais animados para chegar logo a vez deles.

E assim mais um ano se passou e dessa vez seria a vez dos gêmeos Saga e Kanon.

Com uma incrível animação, os dois nadavam rapidamente com suas caudas azuis, cuja única diferença era o tom de azul, um mais escuro que o outro.

Os gêmeos adoravam esportes, então ficaram vendo um grupo de humanos jogarem durante um tempo, quando, porém, a bola deles caiu no mar, o gêmeo mais moço, Saga, ligeiro como era, a pegou rapidamente.

-Já tenho minha lembrança igual Aioros, podemos voltar! – Falou ele.

-Mas eu ainda quero alguma coisa – Se queixou o gêmeo mais novo, então olhou para onde os humanos jogavam o esporte – Irei pegar aquela rede, assim poderemos jogar em nosso reino! – E também usando seus poderes de filho do rei dos mares, fez uma onda bem forte ir em direção a praia e pegar a rede do jogo.

Os gêmeos voltaram então para casa, e rapidamente chamaram os irmãos para irem para o jardim jogar.

-Enquanto estávamos na superfície, vimos os humanos jogando este jogo chamado vôlei, então iremos jogar também! – Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Assim os 4 príncipes passaram a jogar o tal jogo. Agora somente faltava o mais novo, e este não se continha tamanha era a empolgação para que o próximo ano chegasse.

E os dias foram passando e passando até que enfim chega o tão esperado dia para o filho mais novo do rei dos mares.

Milo era o mais jovem dos irmãos, ele amava brincar, pregar peças nas pessoas, mas também amava ficar olhando as estrelas lá do fundo do mar, ou o pouco que conseguia ver delas. O caçula tinha a mais bela voz de todo o oceano, e facilmente do reino terreno também, porém ele não gostava de cantar sem ser em uma grande ocasião e dificilmente o fazia.

Como o loiro de olhos mais azuis que o próprio mar queria ver como as estrelas eram fora da água, ele pediu, implorou, suplicou para o pai deixá-lo ir durante a noite, mesmo a contra gosto, o rei permitiu.

Então o jovem príncipe nadou rápido com sua bela cauda vermelha em direção à superfície, porém ao alcançá-la teve uma enorme decepção, estava no meio de uma enorme tempestade, não havia nenhuma estrela no céu.

Decepcionado, ele já estava prestes a voltar quando percebeu que em meio à escuridão da tempestade havia algo, um navio que estava prestes a afundar.

Curioso, Milo se aproximou do navio bem a tempo de ver alguém cair no mar e o navio afundar. A tripulação havia fugido em um bote, mas e o garoto que havia caído no mar?

O escorpiano nadou em direção de onde havia visto o corpo cair e, lá em baixo, bem no fundo, viu que alguém estava afundando. Nadando mais rápido se aproximou do homem de longos cabelos ruivos e o levou de volta para a praia.

Lá, Milo ficou olhando para aquele humano, somente admirando como era belo.

-Queria ver teus olhos, humano – Pensou alto o príncipe.

Como se os céus escutassem sua prece, o humano começou a acordar. Milo nadou para trás de uma pedra e se escondeu, mas não ousou tirar os olhos do humano.

Antes de o ruivo despertar completamente, uma mulher que Milo se lembrou de estar no bote salva-vidas, se aproximou correndo dele.

-Kamus! Kamus! Príncipe Kamus, o senhor está vivo! – A mulher falava enquanto ajudava o outro.

Kamus tossiu um pouco de água e olhou para o mar, ele viu uma linda cabeleira loira com seus olhos verdes, porém não conseguiu chamar a pessoa, pois estava muito fraco. Porém uma coisa ele sabia, seja lá quem era essa pessoa, ela o tinha salvado.

O jovem príncipe tinha a face corada e o coração batendo muito forte. O humano o tinha visto!

-Kamus... - Sussurrou – Príncipe Kamus – Disse novamente, logo em seguida voltou para casa com uma felicidade sem tamanho e um sentimento desconhecido até então.

Os irmãos mais velhos queriam saber como tinha sido a ida do mais novo a superfície já que este nada lhes disse.

-Aconteceu algo lá? – Quis saber Aioros.

-Você não gostou da superfície? – Quis saber Saga.

-Algum humano lhe viu? – Quis saber Kanon.

O loirinho mais novo pensou em contar tudo para os irmãos, porém desistiu da idéia. Porém ele sabia que o irmão mais velho, Aioros, sempre sabia quando ele mentia.

-Eu adorei a superfície, lá é lindo. – Disse – E o que eu trouxe de lá não foi um objeto, e sim algo totalmente novo – Acrescentou, nadando até seu quarto logo em seguida, deixando os irmãos sem nada entender.

Vários dias se passaram, os irmãos de Milo já haviam desistido de tentar o fazerele falar o que havia trazido da superfície, porém estes não deixaram de notar que ele tinha um brilho diferente no olhar, porém nada perguntavam.

Durante vários dias e várias noites, o principezinho loiro subia para a superfície e ia até o local onde havia deixado o príncipe Kamus no intuito de vê-lo, porém ele via o sol nascer e se por, as flores nascerem e morrerem, mas nunca via aquele humano que tanto lhe interessava, então sempre voltava com tristeza para casa.

Certo dia, enquanto seus irmãos brincavam com o jogo que os gêmeos haviam trazido da superfície, Milo se via nadando sem rumo pensando somente naquele belo príncipe que havia salvado. E foi nestes pensamentos que se viu chegando a um lugar perigoso.

-Quem está aí? – O loiro ouviu alguém perguntar – Quem se atreve a entrar nas terras da bruxa do mar?

O pequeno príncipe já estava pronto para se retirar do local, com medo da tão temida bruxa do mar. Porém foi impedido por um imenso tubarão que o empurrava para dentro de uma caverna, com medo, o jovem príncipe entrou na escura gruta.

-Veja se não é o filho mais novo do rei dos mares! – Uma mulher de longos cabelos roxos e uma imensa calda preta se aproximou de Milo – O que viestes fazer aqui, meu jovem príncipe? – A mulher perguntou em um tom gentil.

Milo nada disse, estava com muito medo do que a bruxa do mar pudesse fazer com ele.

"_-Kamus, eu irei morrer sem poder falar contigo?"_ – Este pensamento passou pela cabeça do loiro sem poder impedir.

A bruxa do mar se aproximou do escorpiano e acariciou-lhe o rosto de leve.

-Parece que você está apaixonado, não é? – Ela perguntou gentilmente – Me diga, quem é a sereia de sorte?

-N-Não é um ser dos mares, e sim um ser que vive na terra – Milo falou sem perceber. Colocou as mãos sobre a boca rapidamente com medo de falar mais alguma coisa.

-Um ser da terra? Seu pai não gostará de saber disso, jovem príncipe – A bruxa dos mares lhe sorriu – Mas eu posso ajudar-te, isso se quiseres lógico.

Milo não sabia o que dizer. Lógico que queria ver Kamus novamente, mas acreditar na bruxa dos mares?

-E-Eu... – Iria responder, porém a mulher o impediu.

-Não precisa me responder agora, mas pense bem no assunto – A sereia então deu um leve beijo na testa de Milo que sem perceber estava de volta ao castelo – Irei esperar a resposta – Foi a última coisa que ouviu.

Durante o resto do dia, Milo passou pensativo sobre o assunto. Durante a noite já não mais conseguia ficar calado, se aproximou de Aioros.

-Aioros, qual a maior diferença entre nós e os seres da terra? – Perguntou.

Os gêmeos que estavam também se preparando para dormir, se aproximaram dos dois.

-Era por isso que você está tão estranho desde que voltou Milo? – Perguntou Kanon.

-É sim – Respondeu o loirinho já pronto para contar a verdade aos irmãos – É que quando eu estava lá na superfície, eu vi um navio afundar e acabei salvando um homem.

-O quê? – Quase gritaram Saga e Aioros ao mesmo tempo.

-Milo, ele te viu? – Perguntou Saga temeroso.

-Não, eu me escondi quando ele acordou – Respondeu o menor, se virando novamente para Aioros – Então, Oros, qual a maior diferença?

O mais velho dos irmãos passou a pensar durante alguns minutos.

-Acho que seria a alma – Respondeu após um tempo.

-Como assim?

-Bem... – Ele pareceu escolher as palavras certas – Quando nós morremos, viramos espuma do mar e acabamos por desaparecer, porém os humanos que tem uma vida muito mais curta que a nossa tem algo chamado "alma" que é eterna e que após a morte, vive no céu e pode sempre olhar para os seres que ainda vivem.

-Então se nos tivéssemos uma alma, poderíamos viver com os humanos? – Perguntou então, o mais jovem.

-Bem... – Agora era Saga que responderia – Eu acho que não, porque além de não podermos viver na superfície por causa de nossas caudas, os humanos teriam medo de nós.

-Medo? Por quê?

-Eles temem o que não conhecem – Kanon respondeu, fazendo um leve cafuné no irmão – Mas por que estas perguntas, Milo?

-Por nada, apenas curiosidade – Respondeu o menor dando um largo sorriso para o irmão – Bem, vamos dormir? Se não o papai vem aqui daqui a pouco ver porque ainda estamos acordados.

Os outros três concordaram, mesmo sem acreditar muito em Milo.

Porém o loirinho não conseguiu dormir e, quando não mais suportou aquela situação, tomou sua decisão.

Se levantando, nadou até a gruta da bruxa do mar, tomando o cuidado para ninguém o ver, e também para os irmãos não acordarem e o impedirem.

-Vejo que tomou sua decisão, jovem príncipe – Milo ouviu a voz da bruxa antes mesmo de entrar na gruta. Com decisão entrou, encontrando a bruxa sentada em um trono feito de corais.

-Bruxa do mar, eu quero que me dê uma alma e pernas para poder ir para a superfície – Disse sem recear.

-Primeiro, meu nome é Saori, eu não gosto que fiquem me chamando de bruxa. Segundo, mesmo com meus poderes, é impossível eu dar-lhe uma alma agora, pois isso é uma coisa que somente os humanos possuem, se você quiser uma, eu lhe darei, porém o que você me dará em troca?

-... Em troca...? – O loiro disse meio incerto – O que você quer de mim?

A bruxa nadou até onde guardava suas poções, lá ela pegou um frasco.

-O que eu quero é o teu bem mais precioso e mais belo, cujo de nenhum outro ser vivo se compara, a sua voz!

-Minha voz?... Mas como me comunicarei com o príncipe...?

-Isso já não é problema meu – Saori então mostra o frasco para Milo – Porém eu devo alertá-lo, quando você tomar a poção sentira como se mil espadas lhe atravessassem o corpo, porém será enviado à praia, em um lugar onde seu amado príncipe o irá encontrar.

-Eu... Terei minhas pernas? – Essa era a única coisa que importava para Milo naquele momento – Poderei dançar com o Kamus? Andar com ele? Correr?

-Sim, você irá dançar mais belamente do que qualquer outro humano, porém durante todo o tempo em que você ficar na superfície, seus pés sangrarão e você sentirá como se estivesse constantemente andando sobre facas afiadas. E tem mais uma coisa – A bruxa do mar ficou séria – Uma vez que você vire humano, jamais poderá voltar para o mar e somente ganhará sua alma quando o príncipe o beijar e somente se ele o amar igualmente. Caso isso não acontecer e o príncipe se casar com outra, na primeira madrugada do casamento, você virará espuma do mar. Que isto fique bem claro.

-Eu... – Milo não sabia se aceitava, afinal, se ele bebesse a poção nunca mais veria seus irmãos nem seus pais – Eu aceito – Disse por fim pegando a poção das mãos de Saori e a bebendo em um só gole.

O jovem príncipe começou a sentir uma dor horrível, era como se estivessem matando-o, aos poucos foi perdendo a consciência, mas a dor persistiria eternamente, disso o jovem príncipe sabia.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

-Chamem o príncipe! Ele está acordando! – O loiro ouviu alguém dizer ao longe.

"_-Ela falou Príncipe? O príncipe Kamus? Estarei sonhando...? ''_ – Pensou o jovem, queria abrir os olhos e ver onde estava, mas não conseguia. Queria chamar os irmãos para ajudá-lo, pois sua calda estava doendo muito. Queria que Aioros falasse que ficaria tudo bem, que a dor logo passaria. Queria que Saga falasse o que aconteceu pois sua memória era vaga. Queria que Kanon viesse animá-lo como somente ele sabia. Queria que conseguisse mexer, nem que seja somente um dedo, para saber por que aquela sensação estranha o estava corrompendo, como se algo na água estivesse diferente.

Passou-se um tempo, o quarto havia ficado em silêncio após uma pessoa entrar, Milo sentia alguém lhe segurando a mão.

-Vamos, acorde. É somente seguir minha voz – Ouvia ao longe alguém lhe falar docemente – Vamos, eu estou aqui ao seu lado, acorde.

O príncipe dos mares foi abrindo lentamente os olhos. Onde ele estava? Foi a primeira coisa que se perguntou, mas ao ver quem estava segurando-lhe a mão, se calou. Era o príncipe que havia salvado.

-Está se sentindo bem? – Milo afirmou com a cabeça – Qual seu nome?De onde veio? Eu o encontrei adormecido na praia há alguns dias, então o trouxe para o meu castelo para quando sua família o procurasse, mas ninguém o procurou...

Pequenos flashes de memória passaram pela cabeça do loiro, se lembrou de tudo. Sua cabeça começou a doer, o ruivo segurou sua mão mais forte.

Milo tentou responder as perguntas que o outro havia feito antes, mas de sua boca nenhum som saiu. O príncipe ruivo percebeu isso.

-Você é mudo? Tudo bem, aqui – Kamus pegou uma caneta e um pedaço de papel que havia na mesinha ao lado da cama – Escreva seu nome.

Milo pegou a caneta, era uma coisa totalmente diferente do que estava acostumado a escrever. A letra saiu torta, mas Kamus conseguiu entender. O ruivo segurava uma risada enquanto via o loiro tentando escrever como se a caneta fosse mordê-lo, parecia uma criancinha.

-M-i-l-o – Leu o príncipe Kamus – Milo... Que nome lindo! Bem Milo, eu queria perguntar-lhe algo desde que o encontrei, já nos vimos antes?

Milo ficou alguns instantes pensativo, se respondesse que sim ele perguntaria de onde, se respondesse que não ficaria mais difícil conquistar-lhe.

- Pela sua expressão confusa parece que a resposta é não... Bem, isso não importa agora, por que você não se troca e agente vai dar uma volta lá na praia? – Kamus sugeriu, se retirando logo em seguida pensativo.

Milo ficou alguns instantes parado pensativo, ele realmente havia abandonado tudo por aquele humano e sequer podia falar com ele.

"_- O que já foi feito, foi feito, agora somente preciso rezar para tudo dar_ _certo_ –_"_ Pensou

Tentou então se levantar, colocou os pés para fora da cama e olhou para eles. Colocou o pé direito no chão e depois o esquerdo, com cuidado foi se levantando.

"_- Certo, já estou de pé, agora é me trocar" – _Tentou então dar o primeiro passo, a dor que sentiu ao fazer isso foi tamanha que caiu no chão com lágrimas nos olhos_ – " Vamos lá Milo, ela avisou que você sentiria isso, não adianta lamentar agora" – _Tentou então se levantar de novo, a dor ainda era muita e seus pés começavam a sangrar, mas não desistiu. Pegou a roupa que havia em cima de um baú aos pés da cama e vestiu-a com certa dificuldade. Ao término, saiu do quarto.

O palácio era majestoso, haviam vários empregados que pareciam muito ocupados preparando algo, então decidiu procurar Kamus por si mesmo.

Andou pelo enorme corredor durante alguns minutos, abrindo cada porta que via com grande curiosidade, porém nem sinal de seu príncipe.

"_- Ele falou algo sobre dar uma volta na praia, irei ver se ele está lá"_ – Pensou enquanto descia as escadas em direção à praia.

Milo sentia o vento no rosto, o cheiro embriagante do mar, o som das ondas. A saudade de sua casa o corrompia, tirou os sapatos para sentir a sensação da areia em seus pés. Conforme andava, sentia a dor alucinante que sentiria para todo o sempre, tentava andar de cabeça erguida e aturá-la. Não mostraria fraqueza, a decisão foi dele, afinal.

Olhando para os pés, Milo pode ver que sangravam mais do que antes, decidiu então lavá-los no mar. Com passos lentos foi se aproximando da água, colocou primeiro a ponta dos dedos, depois foi entrando aos poucos no mar, retirou a calça e a camisa, entrou por completo no mar.

A sensação que sentia era ótima, a dor em seus pés havia sumido, o sangramento parou. Milo nadava livremente, afinal, apesar de tudo, o mar era sua casa. Quando deu-se por satisfeito decidiu sair, logo o seu amado príncipe deveria chegar.

- Milo! – Escutou alguém chamar antes de sair da água.

O príncipe se virou rapidamente ao reconhecer as vozes familiares.

Nadando rapidamente até o irmão caçula, Aioros, Saga e Kanon o abraçaram. Milo nem acreditava que seus irmãos estavam ali, o abraçando.

- Milo, o que aconteceu? Agente procurou você por todos os domínios de nosso pai! – Saga disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Milo, por favor, nos fale o que aconteceu! Por que você está sem sua cauda, irmão? Milo, por favor, fale algo! – Aioros pedia desesperado.

"_- Ah meu irmão, você não imagina o quanto eu gostaria de poder falar algo para ti"_ – Pensou o loiro com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto se afastava um pouco dos irmãos, sem parar de olhá-los.

Levou uma das mãos ate a garganta, depois ate a boca e por fim fez um "x" com as mãos.

- Você não pode falar – Kanon tentou um palpite, o caçula afirmou – Por quê?

"_- E agora, como vou explicar isso para eles?"_ – Se perguntavam, olhou então para o irmão mais velho. Aioros viu o olhar do outro, como era o que sucederia o pai sempre precisava ficar a par das coisas que aconteciam no império, tentou então a resposta mais óbvia.

- Você fez um pacto com a bruxa do mar – Suspirou ao ver o outro concordar – Agora não tem mais a voz porque deu a ela em troca das suas pernas. Mas por que, Milo?

O loirinho apontou para o castelo, depois levou as mãos até o coração.

- Um humano? Você se apaixonou por um humano, Milo? – Kanon quase gritou.

O caçula novamente afirmou, dessa vez com a cabeça baixa.

- Kanon, quieto, não aprendeu que no coração não comandamos? – Censurou-lhe Saga – Se nosso irmão se apaixonou por um humano, pois bem, agora tudo que podemos fazer é rezar por ele!

- Saga está certo, Kanon – Aioros disse com a tristeza estampada nos olhos, olhou para o irmão novamente – Quando poderá voltar para casa, Milo?

O caçula fez que não com a cabeça, se continha para não voltar a chorar.

- Como vamos explicar isso para nosso pai, Milo? – Saga indagou, as lagrimas já não eram mais contidas.

Milo, ao ver as lágrimas do irmão, se aproximou dele e as limpou, dando um abraço no mais velho.

Kanon não agüentava mais aquilo, foi embora. Aioros o seguiu. Saga deu um sorriso triste para o caçula e também se foi. Milo voltou à praia, vestiu suas roupas e passou a olhar para o mar.

As lágrimas começavam a descer por seu rosto e molhavam os grãos de areia.

"_- Papai! Mamãe! Aioros! Saga! Kanon! Me desculpem, por favor, me perdoem. Eu os amo, mas o que eu sinto por Kamus é o que esta me fazendo aturar ficar longe de vocês, o que me faz aturar a dor de minhas pernas, o que me faz aturar nunca mais poder cantar"_ – Milo se agachou, escondendo o rosto entre as pernas e começou a chorar compulsivamente _" – Se eu soubesse disso, meu Zeus, eu teria cantado para eles até ficar rouco! Sempre me pediam para cantar, mas nunca o fazia porque julgava que se cantasse sempre, eles perderiam o interesse... Como fui idiota!"_

**Dentro do castelo:**

- Queria me ver, meu pai? – Perguntou Kamus entrando na enorme sala.

- Sim, é sobre o seu casamento. Sua noiva deve vir para o baile, os preparativos estão quase prontos e o navio já está arrumado. Iremos buscar ela assim que zarparmos.

- Papai, não poderia reconsiderar? – Tentou Kamus – Já disse que não gosto dessa idéia de casar-me com uma estranha.

- Já conversamos sobre isso, Kamus. Eu deixaria aquele garoto ficar aqui, mas em compensação você se casaria com a princesa do reino vizinho. Agora retire-se, tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

-... Certo – Respondeu o ruivo de cabeça baixa se retirando da sala e indo até o quarto de Milo.

Começou, então a pensar em tudo que havia acontecido. Quase morreu no acidente com o barco, mas foi salvo por alguém de cabelos loiros. Não se lembrava do rosto dessa pessoa, mas sabia que a amou desde o acontecimento.

Quando se recuperou, o pai disse que ele se casaria, foi contra dizendo que já estava apaixonado, mesmo assim o pai não desistiu. Alguns dias depois encontrou Milo inconsciente em uma praia, a beleza daquele garoto o atraiu de imediato. Poderia chamar aquilo de amor? Kamus não sabia.

Milo lhe parecia familiar, então o trouxe para o castelo e prometeu ao pai que se deixasse o loiro ficar lá, se casaria com quem ele quisesse. Porém a decepção de Kamus não foi pouca ao ver que Milo não era a pessoa que o havia salvado, mesmo assim se atraiu pelo rapaz, então ficaria com ele até a família vir buscá-lo, o que nunca aconteceu.

Kamus chegou então ao quarto do loiro, porém ficou surpreso ao ver que ele não estava lá, perguntou a uma das empregadas onde ele estava e ela lhe respondeu que ele havia ido a praia há poucos minutos. O ruivo foi então a praia.

Logo avistou o loiro, porem percebeu que este olhava concentrado o mar, se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ei Milo – Kamus chamou, só então o príncipe dos mares percebeu sua presença, passou a fitá-lo – Quer ir ao baile do meu pai? Será daqui a três dias. Gostaria que fosse por que... Vai acontecer uma coisa lá e eu vou precisar do apoio de alguém, me sinto bem ao seu lado então gostaria que fosse.

O loirinho afirmou com os olhos brilhando.

- Ótimo! – Kamus sorriu abertamente, era raro fazer isso, mas realmente se sentia confortável com aquele estranho – Sabe dançar, não é?

O loiro negou com os olhos tristes.

- Sem problemas, eu o ensino! – Kamus então se levantou e fez Milo fazer o mesmo – Vou ensinar-lhe valsa.

O príncipe ruivo então ensinou Milo a dançar, a graça e delicadeza dos passos do loiro impressionavam Kamus, porém este não percebia a dor que Milo sentia; dor esta que era maior que quando andavam. Assim que acabaram de dançar, os rostos dos dois estavam tão perto que um podia sentir a respiração do outro.

- Danças muito bem, Milo – Kamus olhava o loiro nos olhos – E teus olhos são de beleza incrível. Gosto muito de ti Milo – O loirinho congelou, a alegria que sentia era sem tamanho. Seria agora que poderia ter sua alma e ficar para sempre ao lado do amado?

Milo fez que sim com a cabeça, um sinal para que ele continuasse.

- Nestes dias em que eu cuidei de ti, criei grande afeto por você. E mesmo fazendo poucas horas em que acordaste, criei um afeto ainda maior por ti, um afeto igual a o que um irmão tem por outro. Se pudesse ficaria ao teu lado para sempre, e quando me casar e tiver um filho, você será a pessoa a quem o confiarei! Você irá tomar conta de meu filho assim como minha governanta tomou conta de mim!

O loiro ao ouvir estas palavras, somente deu um fraco sorriso e apontou para o castelo.

- Quer voltar? – O loiro fez que sim e fez um movimento de valsa – Quer dançar, só que com música? – O loiro novamente afirmou – Então vamos!

"_- Se você pelo menos imaginasse como me dói o que você falou Kamus, me dói quase tanto como os simples passos de dança que me ensinou. Mas se este ato lhe agrada, meu amado, irei fazê-lo nem que me doa mais do que quando eu tomei a poção ou que doa mais do que andar sobre esta terra."_ – Pensou o loirinho seguindo o ruivo de volta ao castelo.

Nos três dias que Milo ficou com Kamus, foram dias mágicos. Eles andaram a cavalo, dançaram, o ruivo o ensinara a tocar vários instrumentos, foram a bosques e lagos.

A cada dia que passava, o ruivo amava mais e mais a Milo. Amava seu jeito doce e inocente. Amava-o como se ama uma criança doce e gentil, sem ter intenção de beijá-la ou amá-lo mais que isso.

Nesse meio tempo Milo também via sua família. De noite, enquanto todos dormiam, ele descia até a praia e via seu pai, sua mãe e seus irmãos. Ficavam horas juntos, mas a necessidade de irem embora era sempre presente.

E assim três dias se passaram, era o dia do baile que seria feito em um navio. Somente amigos íntimos da família real foram chamados, haveria algum anuncio importante que seria feito, mas ninguém sabia qual.

Enquanto embarcavam, Kamus conversava com o loirinho:

- Espero que não tenhas medo do mar – Viu o outro negar, sorrindo – Que bom! Sabe, eu adoro o mar mais do que tudo! Mais de uma vez fui vítima de diversas tempestades, teve até uma vez que era certo a minha morte. Acredito que um anjo loiro me salvou aquele dia, porem nunca a achei.

Milo riu de leve, sabia bem do que ele estava falando. Adorava aquelas conversas em que o ruivo falava do mar, pois ele o conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

A viajem até o reino vizinho duraria um dia. Durante a noite, Milo foi até o convés do navio e alongou o olhar por entre as águas cristalinas, acreditou poder ver o castelo do pai. Ao longe pode ver os irmãos se aproximando do barco, Milo os chamou por sinais e transmitiu-lhes calma, mostrando que tudo estava bem.

- Estou com um mal pressentimento, Milo – Aioros falou, porém antes de qualquer outra coisa ser dita, um marujo se aproximou do príncipe, os irmãos se esconderam rapidamente, voltando para casa.

No dia seguinte, o navio entrou no porto do reino vizinho. Kamus desceu do barco com os pais, fazendo questão de levar Milo junto. Havia uma única mulher presente, ela tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, vestia-se belamente com um vestido da mais bela seda, que era ricamente decorado com varias pedras preciosas.

- Chamo-me Tethis, meus pais mandaram vir recebê-los pessoalmente.

- Ótimo – O pai de Kamus sorriu e se aproximou da garota, a trazendo mais perto do filho – Kamus, esta é sua noiva.

Milo se lembrou da garota que apareceu na praia assim que ele colocara o ruivo deitado lá. Olhou rapidamente para Kamus, este se mantinha vidrado na garota. Se aproximou lentamente e pegou-lhe as mãos.

- Foi você! Foi você que me salvou naquele dia! Eu a procurei tanto! – Kamus então beija a loira – Eu te amo! Estive esperando-a tanto!

Kamus se soltou então de sua noiva e abraçou Milo, sussurrando-lhe no ouvido.

- Desde que você apareceu, somente tem trazido alegrias. Muito obrigado!

Milo nada fez, apenas sorriu tristemente.

Naquela noite, a alegria reinou no navio. O casamento iria ser realizado ali mesmo, todos os preparativos já estavam prontos. Milo a pedido de Kamus ficou perto dele o tempo todo vestindo um terno de seda e ouro.

O casamento acabou e todos começaram a festa. Comida e bebida eram fartas, todos dançavam e cantavam alegremente pelo casamento de seu príncipe. Kamus era o que mais estava feliz, dançou com Milo a noite toda alegando que, nem mesmo a sua nova esposa que tanto amava, dançava melhor que ele. Milo também dançou alegremente, porém era impossível descrever o que se passava em seu coração.

No meio da dança, ele pensava naquele por quem havia sacrificado sua pátria, sua família, sacrificou sua bela voz e passava por aqueles inúmeros tormentos. Essa era a última noite em que ele respirava o mesmo ar que ele, em que poderia olhar para o mar profundo e para aquelas belas estrelas. Uma noite eterna, uma noite sem sonhos o aguardava, já que agora ele não poderia possuir sua alma imortal.

Até a meia-noite, Milo dançou alegremente, com a morte em seu coração, até que o príncipe e a princesa se retiraram para seus aposentos. A festa acabou e todos se retiraram também.

Milo apoiou seus braços na armadura do navio e passou a olhar para onde o sol nasceria, sabia que o primeiro raio iria matá-lo.

- Milo! – Ouviu três vozes chamá-lo. Olhou para baixo vendo seus irmãos.

Porém havia algo diferente neles, os cabelos de Saga e de Kanon que eram quase tão belos e longos quanto os do caçula haviam sumido.

- Milo, soubemos o que aconteceu! A bruxa do mar nos contou – Aioros foi o primeiro a falar.

- Por que Milo? Por que nos deixou por esse humano que sequer notou seus esforços? – Kanon segurava as lágrimas – Eu e Saga entregamos nossos cabelos para a bruxa do mar para que possamos trazê-lo de volta para nós!

Milo ficou perplexo com o que ouviu. Saga então lhe entregou um punhal.

- A bruxa disse que em troca de nossos cabelos ela nos daria a forma de salvá-lo. Pegue o punhal e, antes do sol nascer, crave-o no coração do príncipe. Com o sangue ainda quente, coloque um pouco em seus pés, isso lhe devolverá a cauda – Saga disse.

- Por favor, Milo, faça isso – Kanon suplicava – Você ficará alegre novamente, voltará para nós e terá sua voz de volta! Volte para nós, Milo!

- Antes que o sol nasça um de vocês morrerá – Aioros chorava – Mas que não seja você. O esperaremos em nossa casa, por favor, Milo!

Os três então voltaram para o palácio, deixando o caçula com aquela difícil decisão.

Sem escolha, Milo foi silenciosamente até os aposentos de Kamus e sua esposa. Aproximou-se dos dois e beijou levemente a testa de seu amor. Levantou o punhal, mirando no coração do ruivo. Olhou uma última vez para a esposa dele e para Kamus que dormia tranquilamente.

Com lágrimas nos olhou, largou o punhal e saiu do quarto, correndo para o convés do navio. Porém ele não havia percebido que suas lágrimas haviam caído no rosto de Kamus, o ruivo acordou e seguiu Milo ao longe.

O loiro subiu no lugar mais alto do convés, o sol começou a nascer e ele pode sentir seu corpo começando a virar espuma com os raios que lhe tocavam.

"_- Me desculpem, meus irmãos, mas não posso matá-lo! Mesmo que eu tenha desistido de tudo por nada, eu ainda o amo. Ainda amo o príncipe Kamus com todas as minhas forças. Me desculpem"_ – Pensou ele.

Uma voz em sua cabeça dizia para ele tentar cantar, e assim vez. De alguma maneira estava confiante que sairia algum som.

Tomando fôlego e ignorando a dor que era sentir seu corpo lentamente se dissolvendo, começou a cantar com sua voz que voltava em seus últimos minutos:

Eu sempre fui destinada a virar espuma do mar

Mas nunca deixei de te amar

Depois de me dissolver em céu e mar

Cuidarei bem de você

Conforme cantava, foi se lembrando de todos os acontecimentos até então.

Debaixo do oceano eu queria estar mais próxima do céu estrelado

Esperava para que esse dia chegasse, tão importante para mim

Grossas nuvens se formaram e nas ondas

Eu vi você afundar no fundo do oceano

O primeiro sentimento da minha vida foi o amor

Como podia ser duro amar

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que veio à superfície. Como ele queria ver as estrelas e a decepção que foi ao ver as grossas nuvens de chuva. Foi graças a essas nuvens que pode conhecer aquele que despertou o sentimento desconhecido.

Enquanto minhas pernas doíam

Eu não deixava de te amar

Apesar de não conseguir dançar

Poderei cuidar bem de você

A dor de suas pernas era muita, mas no pouco tempo em que ficaram juntos jamais pensou que tudo aquilo foi um erro. Estava ao lado de seu amado e o via rir, se divertir e ele próprio pode sentir como era ser feliz ao lado de quem se ama mais do que tudo. Mesmo com a dor de dançar, Milo ficava feliz ao fazer isso ao lado de Kamus.

Me dei conta que seria impossível ser a estrela desse castelo

Não importa quanto eu gritasse você não poderia me ouvir

No navio, eu ouvi a voz das minhas irmãs, elas me davam uma faca de prata

Diziam que eu devia matá-lo

Porém todo o sonho foi desfeito. Deu-se conta que mesmo sendo humano, não poderia receber o amor do príncipe que sequer sabia como era sua voz.

"_- Meus irmãos devem estar me esperando"_ – Pensou o loiro de súbito, sem parar de falar as belas notas.

Cantarei, cantarei, no fundo do oceano...

Cantarei, cantarei, com o meu coração...

De repente se lembrou da festa que havia sido no seu aniversario de 15 anos. O pai bêbado, a mãe tentando fazer ele parar de dançar para ir se deitar, o Saga e Kanon dando coisas para ele beber e Aioros tentando impedir.

Se lembrou então da festa de hoje. Havia ficado o tempo todo com Kamus, dançado, rindo e se divertido, mesmo sendo a festa do casamento dele. Milo não pôde deixar de pensar que, mesmo após tudo, tinha seu lugar especial no coração de seu príncipe.

Coloquei todo meu amor numa canção

E mesmo que você não pudesse ouví-la

Não deixei de cantá-la

Esperando que minha voz se envolvesse no vento e a levasse até você

No fundo do mar, Aioros, Saga e Kanon começaram a ouvir a voz do irmão. Ficaram felizes, pois pensaram que ele havia matado o príncipe.

E felizes eles ficaram, esperando alguém que nunca chegaria

Eu sempre fui destinada a virar espuma do mar

Mas nunca deixei de te amar

Depois de me dissolver em céu e mar

Cuidarei bem de você

Sentindo que faltava pouco para morrer, Milo pulou na água, queria passar seus últimos instantes em sua casa.

Os peixes nadavam em sua volta, sentindo que em breve, seu príncipe os deixaria

Assim Milo morreu. Porém ele achou que após virar espuma do mar, tudo estaria acabado, estava errado.

Sentindo seu corpo flutuando acima do mar, não entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Porem não sentia medo, estava feliz. Algo o dizia que não precisava temer, decidiu então ir até o barco, Milo pôde ver Kamus e Thetis, deu um beijo nos lábios do ruivo e um abraço na esposa de seu amado.

- Sejam felizes. Ainda o amo mais que minha própria vida, Kamus, porém espero que seja feliz ao lado de quem realmente ama. – Sussurrou Milo, com um sorriso nos lábios, nadou até o sol. De alguma forma, ele sabia que era para lá que ele tinha que ir

Já Kamus, ele se sentia estranho, olhava para uma espuma do mar enquanto o resto de seu navio procurava por Milo, de alguma forma ele sabia que nunca mais ia achá-lo.

E assim os anos se passaram, Kamus e Thetis tiveram um filho, que cresceu e tomou o lugar do pai como rei. Kamus e Thetis viveram felizes ate o fim de seus dias, o ruivo nunca esqueceu Milo ate seu ultimo sopro de vida

Porem, de acordo com alguns rumores, todos os anos, no aniversario de seu casamento, via-se o rei Kamus ir a praia sozinho e colocar flores na água. Segundo alguns rumores, se você olhar bem para ele, vera a fraca imagem de um belo garoto, com lindas madeixas douradas e olhos azuis, em seu rosto um largo sorriso é visto.

E naquela noite, somente naquela noite, parece que o vento canta para os habitantes da cidade. Uma bela e triste canção sobre uma sereia que amou, sofreu e morreu por esse alguém.

A historia da pequena sereia foi passada de geração em geração, porem ao longo dos anos foi criando outros rumos, rumos felizes. Sabem por que? Porque hoje, a nossa pequena sereia esta feliz ao lado de seu amado, então sua historia também merece um final feliz para que ninguém chore as lagrimas de uma historia que, de alguma forma, teve seu final feliz **(N/A: Antes que escrevam meu nome no Death Note, minna, olhem as notas finais e vocês verão que essa non é uma com final triste ^_^)**

**R&S**

Bem, eu fiz minhas alterações na historia, mas no geral a história tá a mesma coisa.  
>Fatos curiosos:<br>- Ela não tem nome. Referem-se a ela apenas como "sereiazinha".  
>-Eram apenas seis irmãs e não sete como no filme.(Mas eu só fui saber disso depois de já ter feito a aparição dos irmãos -_-)<br>- Quando as sereias completavam 15 anos, recebiam uma autorização para visitar a superfície.  
>- Era a avó paterna que cuidava das princesas e não o rei.(De novo, eu só fui saber disso depois de já ter feito o começo -_-)<br>- As irmãs encorajam a sereiazinha a ir ver o príncipe.  
>- A avó era especialista em coisas humanas e a sereiazinha sempre a consultava.<br>- O povo do mar vivia até 300 anos e quando morriam se tornavam espuma do mar.  
>- Não possuíam uma alma imortal como os seres humanos. O único jeito de uma sereia conseguir uma era se apaixonarem por um humano e fazê-lo se apaixonar por ela.<br>- Ela vai procurar a bruxa do mar por livre e espontânea vontade.  
>- A bruxa diz que a sereia é tola em querer ser humana que que irá sofrer muito quando se tornar uma.<br>- A bruxa corta a língua da sereia para impedi-la de falar e diz que seduzirá o príncipe com seu "belo corpo e lindos olhos".  
>- A família da sereiazinha vai visitá-la à noite no lago do palácio.(Eu troquei essa parte pela praia)<br>- O príncipe realmente se apaixona por sua noiva humana e não é hipnotizado como no filme.  
>- Não tendo coragem de matar seu amor, ela se sacrifica e morre, se transformando em uma filha do ar que dali a 300 anos conseguiria uma alma imortal se ajudasse os outros.<br>Pronto, esse ultimo ponto que eu queria chegar. O que aconteceu com o Milo é o seguinte: Ele morreu pelo Kamus, certo? Morreu pelo amor que sentia por ele e, graças a isso, ele não pode conseguir uma alma.  
>Só que ele virou um filho do ar, que são sereias que também morreram tentando conseguir uma alma imortal para ficar com seus amados. A questão é, uma sereia vive 300 anos, e esse é o tempo que ele tem que ficar fazendo boas ações para conseguir a sua alma e quando a conseguir, ir para junto de Kamus.<br>Ah, e non me matem pela parte que fala que o príncipe realmente ama sua noiva porque me doeu escrever essa fic -_-  
>A musica que o Milo canta é da Megurine Luka, aqui o vídeo da musica: .comwatch?v=0m7hTttZn_Y&feature=related  
>Bem, é isso, non me matem porque doeu escrever isso, viu? -_-<br>Até mês que vem, o próximo conto já está feito, volto no próximo dia 14 o/  
>Kissus o


	2. Rapunzel

**_Dia 14, bem cedinho, e aqui estou-me postando o segundo conto =3  
>Olha, o próximo conto tá difícil de acabar, viu -_-<br>Mas espero que gostem desse =3_**

**_&S_**

Há muito, muito tempo atrás existia um casal de camponeses, cuja mulher estava grávida de seu primeiro filho. Certo dia a mulher pediu a seu marido um rabanete, porém ela queria os rabanetes da vizinha, pois eles pareciam mais saborosos.

O marido, a muito custo, aceitou o pedido. Porém ele sabia que a casa vizinha morava uma bruxa, porém não poderia negar o pedido de sua amada.

Pé ante pé ele entrou no jardim, e pegou o vegetal. Feliz, ele foi saindo achando que tudo sairia bem. Chegando em casa, entregou o rabanete para a esposa que, satisfeita, comeu ele do jeito que estava.

Então se passou mais um dia e o nascimento de seu primeiro filho estava cada vez mais perto, feliz o camponês se aproximou da esposa e humildemente perguntou:

- Deseja algo, querida?

A mulher sequer pensou sobre o assunto.

- Eu quero outro rabanete da horta da vizinha, querido!

O marido ficou relutante por alguns minutos, mas como não queria que seu filho nascesse com cara de rabanete, entrou na horta da bruxa novamente.

Novamente o humilde camponês saiu ileso, porém na noite seguinte a mulher pediu mais um rabanete.

Confiante de seus dons, o homem entrou mais corajoso no jardim, pegou o rabanete e, já pronto para se retirar e voltar para casa ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

- Parado ai mesmo, ladrão! – A velha bruxa gritou.

O homem, inerte em um momento de desespero, começou a chorar.

- Por favor, minha senhora poupe-me! Poupai este homem que apenas quer saciar o desejo de sua mulher que está esperando o primeiro filho!

Por alguns minutos, a bruxa pensou, concordando, por fim em libertá-lo. Porém com a condição de que, quando o filho dele nascer, entregasse-o para sempre.

Relutante, porém com medo, o homem permitiu, voltando para casa logo em seguida.

E assim os meses passaram, assim que a mulher entrou em trabalho de parto e o filho nasceu o humilde camponês pegou a criança e entregou-a a bruxa, falando para a mulher que seu filho havia morrido ao nascer.

A bruxa, então, levou a pequena criança a uma torre. Nomeou-o Afrodite, pois, mesmo sendo um recém-nascido, sua enorme beleza já era vislumbrada por ela e mesmo que um pouco, começou a amar o pequeno.

A bruxa cuidou da criança até ele completar 12 anos, após esse período o trancou na torre e somente ia lá para alimentar o jovem. Sempre que precisava subir, ela gritava:

- Afrodite! Afrodite deixe seu cabelo para que eu possa subir a escada de ouro!

Sem opção, dia após dia, Afrodite jogava seus cabelos loiros para sua "mãe" subir. A bruxa ficava ali por algumas horas e depois descia e voltava para sua casa.

Nessa hora, Afrodite via ela se distanciar ao longe, sentava na única janela do pequeno quarto e ficava olhando para o horizonte. Aos poucos ele começava a cantar:

_Quando o céu clarear_

_Eu espero que consiga ir a algum lugar distante_

_Para afogar esses pensamentos_

_Sozinha eu canto_

_As pessoas sorriem_

_Conversam entre si_

_Cantando entre si_

_De longe os sons distantes_

_Vem através do vento_

_Por que o sol se esconde a noite?_

_Por que as flores murcham?_

_Colocando meus pensamentos neste cenário que se espalha_

_Eu cantarei_

_Essa voz_

_Você pode ouvir isso_

_Em uma terra distante_

_Se ela está alcançando_

_Vou continuar a cantar_

_Aconteça o que acontecer_

_Mesmo que essa voz acabe_

_O dia frio que me congelaria_

_Vou me sentar aqui sozinha_

_Porque eu não tenho nada para fazer_

_Continuo cantando para o céu_

_Os pássaros voam todos os dias_

_Nadando para o céu_

_Sem olhar para trás_

_Vão para o próximo destino_

_Atravessando o vento_

_Porque as nuvens flutuam?_

_Porque as estrelas brilham?_

_Tenebrosa noite escura_

_Quero olhar para as nuvens da cidade_

_Esse mundo é tão bonito_

_Uma vontade de chorar_

_Que não posso evitar_

_Esses sentimentos_

_Os libero em canções e_

_Vou continuar cantando_

_A lua clara começa a iluminar_

_Por todos os lados_

_Vou cantar minhas canções e colocá-las na luz_

_Porque assim chegará nas pessoas_

_Vou continuar cantando minhas canções_

_Mesmo se eu me afogar em lágrimas_

_Dos dias que se repetem_

_Essa voz, mesmo que seja difícil de ouvir_

_Em uma terra distante, mesmo se não chegar_

_Vou continuar cantando_

_A qualquer momento_

_Vou continuar cantando_

_Eu vou continuar cantando_

_Sempre_

_Eternamente_

Conforme a música ia acabando, o cansaço dominava seu corpo e o pequeno dormia encostado no vidro.

E assim se passava dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano, até que Afrodite enfim completou 18 anos.

No dia do seu aniversario, a bruxa subiu na torre como de costume, fez uma pequena festa para o garoto e depois desceu como sempre fazia. Cansado, Afrodite foi dormir.

Porém, nem a bruxa e nem o garoto sabia que, um pouco mais adiante, alguém havia se perdido e esse alguém havia visto a bruxa subir na torre e esperado até ela descer.

Curioso, o príncipe viajante decidiu tentar fazer o mesmo que a bruxa:

- Afrodite! Afrodite deixe seu cabelo para que eu possa subir a escada de ouro! – Ele gritou

O loiro, dentro da torre, acordou em um salto. Achando que a "mãe" havia esquecido algo, jogou seus cabelos para ela subir.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com um completo estranho.

- Q-Quem é você? Como subiu aqui? – Perguntou assustado.

- E você, quem é? – Indagou o estranho.

- Você entrou na MINHA casa, subiu pelo MEU cabelo, está no MEU quarto e perguntando quem EU sou? Que tal mudarmos a pergunta?

- Certo, certo, desculpa – O estranho foi até a cama de Afrodite e sentou-se – Sou Mascara da Morte, príncipe do reino de Edolas e sucessor do trono. Agora da para responder quem você é?

- Me chamo Afrodite – Apresentou-se – E o que você quer aqui, "Mascara da Morte"?

- Para que o tom cínico ao falar meu nome? Eu realmente me chamo Mascara da Morte, se tiver algo contra reclame com meus pais e eu estou aqui porque vi aquela velha subir aqui e fiquei curioso.

- Ótimo, já saciou a sua curiosidade agora VAI EMBORA! – Praticamente Afrodite gritava temendo que sua mãe chegasse e encontrasse o estranho.

Mascara da Morte o olhou de cima a baixo.

- Ainda não – Respondeu simplesmente.

Tentando se segurar para não pular no pescoço do outro, o loiro respirou fundo três vezes tentando se acalmar.

- E por que não, eu posso saber?

- Porque se eu subi até aqui – Masck se levantou e foi se aproximando lentamente de Afrodite – Não pretendo sair sem sequer ter ganhado algo.

- E o que você quer, posso saber? – Indagou o loiro. Por causa de viver afastado do mundo, não entendia a situação.

- Eu quero você – O canceriano respondeu, simplesmente. Antes que o outro pudesse reclamar, Masck o puxou para um beijo, segurando suas mãos para ele não poder resistir.

Foi tudo muito rápido, antes que se desse conta, Afrodite estava nu na cama, de pulsos amarrados e com Mascara da Morte também nu em cima de si lhe chupando o pescoço

- Quem diria, você é um homem... – Ele disse enquanto levava sua mão ao falo pulsante do loiro.

Ao sentir o toque íntimo, Afrodite tentou se soltar dos braços do outro. Masck percebeu isso, se levantou e se ajeitou entre as pernas do loiro.

- Você que escolhe loirinho, posso fazer isso com ou sem dor – Ele disse de uma forma grossa e sensual enquanto colocava a cabeça de seu enorme membro sem nenhuma delicadeza na entrada virgem do outro. Ouviu Afrodite dar um enorme gemido de dor, então parou – E então? O que vai ser?

O loiro até queria responder, mas a dor que sentiu ao ter sua pequena entradinha virgem violada foi tanta que somente conseguiu concordar em um leve aceno com a cabeça. Se isso iria realmente acontecer, ele querendo ou não, por que não tentar fazer de uma forma mais prazerosa?

Com um discreto sorriso, Masck voltou a penetrá-lo, porém dessa vez de uma forma mais delicada e tentando fazer seu parceiro sentir menos dor possível distraindo ele com carícias. Quando enfim conseguiu penetrar o loiro, esperou alguns instantes até ele se acostumar depois começou seus movimentos.

Afrodite gemia com as estocadas, Mascara gemia com o corpo do outro que lhe envolvia de uma forma tão prazerosa que nenhuma outra pessoa jamais conseguiria. Não demorou muito para o loiro procurar os lábios de seu companheiro, gozando logo em seguida, sendo seguido por Masck.

Ambos deitaram-se um ao lado do outro, exaustos. Afrodite não dizia uma palavra, ele não acreditava no que havia acabado de fazer, já Masck apenas refletia sobre uma coisa, quando ele voltaria para ver o loiro novamente?

- Ei – O italiano chamou – Afrodite, não é? Então, talvez amanhã eu volte, gostei de você.

No mesmo instante, Afrodite se sentou rapidamente na cama, sentindo a ardência pós-sexo.

- Não, você não vai voltar amanhã – Disse ele, seco, ignorando a ardência.

- Sim, eu vou voltar amanhã – Mascara também se sentou na cama e segurou o queixo de Afrodite, trazendo-o para um beijo que o deixou sem ação – Amanhã eu volto, ok?

Afrodite nada disse, seus pensamentos ainda estavam no beijo que o italiano tinha dado nele. Um beijo quente, amoroso, sexy...

Aceitando aquilo como um sim, Mascara se levantou, trocou-se e, usando uma corda desceu da torre já que percebeu que o loiro havia dormido por causa do cansaço.

No dia seguinte, a bruxa subiu na torre como de costume, o filho nada falou para ela sobre a noite anterior.

Algumas horas depois da saída da velha, Mascara apareceu, mesmo relutante, Afrodite permitiu que ele subisse.

E assim os dias se passavam, a velha bruxa chegava, subia na torre, ficava algumas horas com o loiro, descia e ia embora, Mascara da Morte aparecia logo em seguida, subia nos cabelos do loiro, eles conversavam um pouco e depois transavam até o loiro adormecer nos braços do italiano, cujo o coração aos poucos ia se amolecendo pela inocência do outro, logo em seguida Masck descia por uma corda e voltava para casa, se preparando para o dia seguinte.

Com o passar do tempo, Mascara da Morte e Afrodite começaram a se aproximar, já chegaram até a planejar a fuga do loiro, porém este sempre voltava atrás com medo que a bruxa fizesse algo contra o italiano.

Passaram-se, então, alguns meses e os dois eram mais unidos do que nunca, porém um dia Mascara teve que fazer uma viajem com seu pai ao reino vizinho, Afrodite mesmo sendo contra, teve que aceitar ficar uma semana sem ver o seu ranzinza.

No primeiro dia ele se sentia solitário, então começou a se tocar sozinho se lembrando dos toques do outro.

No segundo dia, ele sequer saiu da cama, pois, como acontecia a algumas semanas, ele não se sentia nada bem.

Porém foi no terceiro que tudo aconteceu.

A bruxa subia na torre como de costume, ela levava consigo um "presente" para seu filho, talvez assim ele se alegrasse, ela pensava. Seu "filho" adoraria a roupa nova.

Afrodite amou o presente, tratou de logo vesti-lo. Porém quando tirou a blusa e se olhou no espelho, estranhou algo.

- Mamãe, por que minha barriga está maior? Eu sequer estou comendo muito – Ele perguntou para a bruxa.

A velha se aproximou do garoto e colocou sua mão de leve em sua barriga. Naquele mesmo instante o semblante da bruxa se transformou em puro ódio.

- EU NÃO LHE DISSE PARA JAMAIS TRAZER ALGUEM PARA ESTA TORRE? PARA JAMAIS DEIXAR ALGUEM SUBIR AQUI A NÃO SER EU? – Ela gritou, tentou avançar em Afrodite no intuito de bater nele, porém o loiro se esquivou.

- Mamãe, por favor, se acalme! – Suplicou Afrodite – Eu nunca trouxe ninguém aqui! – Mentiu.

- Ainda continuas com tuas mentiras? – A bruxa pegou uma tesoura que estava em cima do criado-mudo e avançou novamente para cima do loiro – Trouxe alguém para cá, ele o tocou e agora veja o que aconteceu! Está gerando um filho bastardo, como tu!

Com aquelas palavras, o loiro paralisou. Ele? Grávido? Do Masck? O loiro não sabia se ficava assustado com a possibilidade do outro não aceitar nem a si nem a seus filhos ou se ficava feliz com o elo que criaria com aquele idiota que aprendeu a amar.

Com essas dúvidas em mente, ele não viu a velha se aproximar e puxar seus longos cabelos loiros.

- Nunca mais...! Você nunca mais irá me desrespeitar! – Com a tesoura, a velha cortou os belos cabelos de Afrodite e, enquanto ele chorava, usou sua magia para mandá-lo para o meio do deserto – Morra sozinho, você e o bastardo que está gerando em teu ventre!

Passaram-se então quatro dias e Mascara da Morte voltou da viajem. A primeira coisa que fez foi ir ver Afrodite. Ele somente tinha uma coisa em mente: Hoje o tiraria daquela torre e casaria com ele nem que precisasse amarrá-lo e amordaçá-lo!

- Afrodite! Afrodite deixe seu cabelo para que eu possa subir a escada de ouro – Ele gritou como de costume. Não demorou muito e logo pode ver os belos cabelos do amado serem jogados da janela para ele escalar, sem pensar duas vezes ele subiu.

- Afrodite! Não importa o motivo que você tenha para ficar, hoje você iré embora comigo! – Disse ele enquanto acabava de entrar pela janela

- É mesmo? – Ele ouviu alguém falar, porém aquela não era a voz de seu amado. Ao se virar se deparou com aquela que o loiro tanto queria evitar que ele visse: A bruxa, aquela que o roubou de sua família.

- Cadê o Afrodite? – Ele perguntou enquanto recuava alguns passos - O que você fez com ele?

- Eu não fiz nada que seja da sua conta – Disse a bruxa enquanto se aproximava a passos lentos do outro.

- É lógico que é da minha conta! – Gritou Masck enquanto recuava mais alguns passos – Onde ele está?

A bruxa foi chegando mais e mais perto, Masck queria recuar mais alguns passos, mas ele já estava praticamente sentando na janela, foi quando ele sentiu o dedo da bruxa em seu peito, olhando-a viu a raiva que emanava daqueles assustadores olhos.

- Não, meu caro, não é da sua conta – Ela dizia com raiva – O que é da sua conta é sua vida, mas você tinha que estragar a minha e a daquele garoto. Sabe como? Você o engravidou, simplesmente!

Com aquelas palavras, o príncipe paralisou. Ele ia ser pai?

- Não, meu caro, você não será pai – A bruxa respondeu seus pensamentos – Sabe por quê?Porque aquele garoto e as coisas em seu ventre não devem sobreviver! Agora mesmo eles já devem estar mortos! – E então, sutilmente e bruxa foi empurrando o chocado italiano janela abaixo.

Quando percebeu, Masck estava caindo, sem um lugar para se segurar ele acabou caindo em cima de espinhos e acabou por ficar cego e ferido, porém estava vivo.

Mascara da Morte andou pela floresta, sem rumo e sem visão, sempre contava com a ajuda de estranhos que achavam que ele era um mendigo louco.

Andando sem rumo durante vários meses, o italiano, em seu íntimo, estava morrendo aos poucos com a possibilidade de seu loirinho estar morto por sua culpa.

- Eu sequer disse o que sentia – Ele dizia sem parar.

Um dia, porém, enquanto vagava por uma floresta, Masck ouviu uma voz conhecida, e uma canção mais conhecida ainda.

_Vou continuar cantando minhas canções_

_Mesmo se eu me afogar em lágrimas_

_Dos dias que se repetem_

_Essa voz, mesmo que seja difícil de ouvir_

_Em uma terra distante, mesmo se não chegar_

_Vou continuar cantando_

_A qualquer momento_

- Afrodite? – Ele chamou meio incerto – Afrodite! – Começou a gritar.

Ao longe uma voz foi ouvida.

- Masck! – Quando o italiano deu por si estava sendo abraçado por aquele que tanto quis reencontrar – Masck! Não acredito! Não sabe o quanto eu te procurei! – O loiro chorava.

- Afrodite! Dite! – O italiano tocava o rosto do amado, no intuito de vê-lo.

- Seus olhos... – Afrodite em fim notou a cegueira do outro e passou a chorar compulsivamente – É tudo culpa minha! Minha!

- Não, meu anjo, não é culpa sua! – O italiano garantia, as lágrimas do outro tocavam-lhe a face delicadamente em um carinho gostoso. Ao longe duas vozes foram ouvidas – Quem são? - O italiano perguntou.

- Meninos, venham cá – O loiro chamou duas lindas crianças. Pegou as mãos de Masck e as levou até as crianças – Masck, esses são nossos filhos, Albafica e Manigoldo.

Com emoção, Masck abraçou as duas crianças. Pela primeira vez desde que ficou cego ele abriu os olhos, qual não foi sua surpresa ao perceber as cores que a tanto havia esquecido.

-... Meus olhos... – Ele balbuciou – Meus olhos! Eu posso ver!

Emocionado, Afrodite o abraçou, beijou e fez tudo que tinha direito, lógico que as coisas realmente boas fizeram a sós.

Com a visão recuperada, Mascara da Morte voltou, com sua nova família, ao seu reino. Os pais quase o sufocaram tamanha era a saudade e felicidade, felicidade esta que somente aumentou quando viram seus netos e o marido do filho.

A pedidos do filho, a bruxa foi caçada e morta e os verdadeiros pais de Afrodite, agora bem velhinhos, foram achados e em fim puderam viver juntos. E todos viveram felizes para sempre.

**_R&S_**

_**E ao contrario da pequena sereia, esse teve um final feliz xD**_  
><em><strong>O conto da Rapunzel não tem muito de diferente, neh? <strong>_  
><em><strong>Quando eu era pequena, eu tinha um livro de historinhas com a historia exatamente assim, só que sem a parte do sexo, que eles se apaixonaram DEPOIS de começar a transar e que ela teve um filho xD<strong>_  
><em><strong>O Dite teve que ficar gravido ai para seguir o original, non teve jeito '-'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bien, a musica que ele canta é: http:www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 5OVH5JdLtyg& feature =related**_  
><em><strong>Rapuzen da Miku xD<strong>_  
><em><strong>É isso minna, até semana que vem, e non deixem de ler minhas novas fics =3<strong>_


	3. Cinderella

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Minnaa, quero dedicar este conto a uma pessoa muito especial para mim, meu mozinho, Lucky.  
>Sei que demorei, mas espero que goste. Escrevi com todo o amor que consegui =3<p>

**_R&A_**

Era uma vez uma linda e feliz família, composta por um pai que se chamava Tenma, uma mãe que se chamava Sasha e um lindo filho chamado Dégel. Eles viveram felizes até que a mãe adoeceu. Pouco antes de morrer ela chamou seu filho e falou com uma voz fraca:

– Degel, quando eu morrer, meu filho, lhe peço que plante uma árvore em meu túmulo e sempre que se sentir sozinho ou precisar de algo chacoalhe a árvore que eu sempre irei ouvi-lo. – Logo em seguida, a bela mulher morreu, segurando as mãos de seu filho o mais forte e amorosamente que conseguia

O pequeno Degel, quando viu sua mãe fechar os olhos para sempre, chorou até adormecer. No dia seguinte, após o enterro, ele pegou a semente de uma árvore e a plantou no túmulo de sua mãe, regando-a com suas lagrimas. Continuou a fazer isso até a árvore crescer forte e saudável

Passou-se alguns anos e um dia o pai lhe falou que iria se casar de novo. O pequeno, mesmo sendo completamente contra, acabou por aceitar. Três semanas se passaram e o pequeno foi conhecer sua nova mãe.

– Degel, esta é sua nova mãe, a senhorita Saori – O pai falou para ele de forma dócil, para logo em seguida apontar para duas pessoas que estavam ao lado da mulher – E estas são as filhas dela, suas novas irmãs, Thetis e June.

– Prazer em conhecê-las, senhoritas – Degel disse, com um fraco sorriso, enquanto beijava a mãe de cada uma das mulheres

– Ora, Tenma, ele é muito educado! E muito belo também! – Saori falou, sorrindo.

– Iremos adorar viver contigo, Degel! – As novas irmãs do menino falaram, também sorrindo

O pequeno também sorriu ao ver como as três eram gentis. Pensou que se daria bem com elas... Grande engano.

Algumas semanas mais tarde, o pai do pequeno morreu. Foi assassinado. Com apenas a madrasta e as irmãs, o pequeno começou então a viver seu pequeno inferno. Na primeira oportunidade que teve Saori logo colocou Degel para trabalhar na casa. O pequeno não poderia sair sem a permissão dela e, jamais, em hipótese alguma, ele poderia desobedecer às irmãs por mais absurdos que fossem os pedidos.

O pequeno, com apenas nove anos, já era encarregado de lavar os pratos, fazer a comida, cuidar dos cavalos, limpar a casa, o quarto das irmãs, costurar, regar o imenso jardim, pentear os cabelos dar irmãs e da mãe, e maquiá-las também, cuidar dos animais de estimação, limpar as pratarias, entre muitas outras coisas. Se ele reclamava? Não. Aquelas pessoas eram a única família dele, sem elas Degel não teria onde morar.

Passaram-se muitos anos e o pequeno completou seus 18 anos. Certo dia, o rei anunciou três bailes. Com seu costumeiro ar de superioridade, Thetis e June falaram para Degel:

– Garoto, vá fazer algo que preste e arrume nossos mais belos vestidos para o baile! – June falou

– Há boatos por todo o reino que o príncipe estará lá para escolher sua noiva, precisamos estar perfeitas! – Thetis completou

Assim ele o fez. De noite, quando as três mulheres já estavam prontas, o aquariano, meio temeroso, se aproximou delas:

– Senhorita Saori...

– O que? – A mulher perguntou com indiferença – Fale logo ou nos atrasaremos

– Será que eu... Poderia ir ao baile... com vocês...?

As três riram com gosto

– Você? Ir ao baile conosco? – June ria com gosto

Saori, tentando conter o riso, foi até a cozinha puxando o garoto, pegou um enorme pote que continha lentilhas e o jogou no chão

– Separe essas lentilhas e amanhã pensarei no seu caso – Ela falou, saindo logo em seguida com as filhas para irem ao baile, deixando o pequeno sozinho.

Mas antes de sair, June falou:

– Lógico que alguém como você sequer deve ter uma roupa para ir a algo majestoso como o baile do príncipe! – E saiu, rindo.

Desolado, Degel foi fazer o que mandaram e começou a separar as lentilhas caídas no chão, segurando as lagrimas. Não choraria. Não daria o gostinho de suas lagrimas para ela.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e o pequeno aquariano ouviu alguém bater na janela. Levantou-se e foi ver.

Dois lindos pássaros entraram e pousaram no ombro de Degel.

– Linda criança que tanto já sofreu, viemos ajudá-lo – Um dos passarinhos falou, para logo em seguida ir junto com o outro voar sobre a lentilha, ajudando o aquariano a separá-las.

Acabando de separá-las, Degel deu algumas sementes para os pássaros em agradecimento que, felizes, foram embora. O aquariano passou então a ficar observando o baile que estava acontecendo, da janela na cozinha.

_–"Como será o príncipe...?" _– Ele se perguntava. Já havia ouvido falar dele inúmeras vezes, mas ele raramente saia do castelo, então ninguém jamais o havia visto.

Passaram-se então varias horas e, cansado, Degel foi para seu quarto dormir.

No dia seguinte, enquanto fazia o café-da-manhã, o pequeno ficava ouvindo June e Thetis falarem sobre o baile:

– Foi incrível! Aquele homem dançava belamente! – June dizia, querendo arrancar inveja da irmã

– Grande coisa! O meu também era incrível, porém na cama! – Thetis rebateu. As duas riram logo em seguida.

– E... O príncipe? Vocês o viram? - - Degel tomou coragem e perguntou.

– Oh sim, o príncipe! Ah, como ele era lindo! – June falou sonhadora.

–Sim, sim, muito lindo! Essa noite o veremos novamente! – Thetis concordou, se levantando – E para termos chances de virarmos esposa do príncipe Kardia, teremos de estar lindas, irmã!

– Sim, muito lindas! – As duas foram embora, sem sequer comer.

De noite, quando as três novamente iam sair, Degel tornou a perguntar de poderia ir. A resposta, novamente, foram risadas.

– Adoraríamos que fosse Degel – A madrasta lhe disse em um tom claramente irônico – Porém hoje terá de separar sementes! Anda, vai ou não acabar hoje! – E as três se foram

Com um suspiro triste, ele foi fazer o que lhe foi mandado. Passaram-se alguns minutos e os pássaros voltaram, o ajudando novamente.

Antes de irem, porém, os pássaros lhe perguntaram:

– O que lhe aflige bela criança? Estás triste por quê?

– Queria ir ao baile, para poder ver o príncipe, passarinhos – Degel lhes contou cabisbaixo – Queria poder conhecê-lo, pois meu pai falava que meu destino iria se cruzar com o dele um dia!

– Como assim?

– Antes de morrer, papai disse que era para eu conhecer o príncipe, que tudo iria melhorar. Mas não posso ir ao baile.

– E por que não podeis ir?

– Minha madrasta não deixa! Além disso, não tenho roupas, tampouco meios de chegar ao castelo!

– Pois bem, se esse é o problema por que não vais pedir ajuda a árvore que plantou no túmulo de vossa mãe? Ela lhe disse o que fazer quando precisais de algo, não?

O pequeno não entendeu. Lembrava-se do que a mãe havia dito, mas como uma simples árvore podia lhe ajudar?

– Tens alguma idéia melhor, criança? Sabemos que não, então vais pedir ajuda a árvore!

Mesmo descrente, Degel foi. Fez o que a mãe havia lhe falado, sacudiu a árvore e então fez um pedido:

– Hã... Mamãe? Queria lhe pedir algo... Haverá dois bailes onde o príncipe aparecerá... Eu gostaria muito de ir, porem não tenho roupa nem transporte, poderia me ajudar? – Ele então fechou os olhos, esperando algo acontecer, quando os abriu, para sua completa surpresa, não estava mais vestindo os velhos trapos que sempre usava, e sim um lindo vestido prata, com detalhes em ouro branco e uma mascara também prata.

Ele queria queixar-se, pois era homem e estava usando um vestido e um sapatinho de cristal que era difícil de andar, mas sabia que somente mulheres eram permitidas no baile, com exceção somente para os membros da corte e os maridos que levavam as filhas e a esposa.

– Vestes? Era somente pedir a vossa mãe para ajudá-lo. Porém volte antes da meia-noite, pois é quando a magia irá acabar – Os pássaros disseram, antes de irem embora.

Com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, Degel correu para frente da casa, onde encontrou uma linda carruagem com serventes a sua espera. Entrou e foi para o castelo.

Na entrada do castelo, os servos do castelo, achando que Degel era uma das convidadas, o levaram até o salão onde estava acontecendo o baile.

No salão, todos admiraram a beleza de Degel. Sequer desconfiaram que fosse um homem.

O aquariano se sentia meio sem graça naquele local, com tantos olhares sobre si, então tratou de dispensar docilmente os homens que vinham pedir para dançar.

Passaram-se então algumas horas e, quando Degel já ia achando que o príncipe não iria aparecer, ouviu todo o salão aquietar-se. Seguindo o olhar deles pode ver o belo homem que descia lentamente as escadarias do palácio, vestindo um belo e rico traje de festas e, em sua cabeça, uma pequena e linda coroa de ouro puro.

Degel queria se aproximar dele, mas ao ver todas as mulheres do baile irem ao encontro dele, perdeu a coragem. Ele realmente achava que teria alguma chance do príncipe vir falar com ele, um homem, que esta usando um vestido de mulher sem mais nem menos?

Suspirando, foi se sentar em um canto mais afastado. Suas "irmãs" passaram por si e foram de encontro com o príncipe. Ele não queria ver aquilo, não queria. Levantou-se e foi até o jardim do palácio e lá ficou, apenas admirando a música que tocava ao longe e a linda noite estrelada.

Fechou os olhos e ficou apreciando o belo momento de paz que a muito não tinha.

– É lindo, não? – Uma voz falou atrás de si – Posso ficar aqui com você? Aquilo realmente não é para mim.

Ao se virar e ver quem havia falado, Degel congelou.

– P-Príncipe Kardia! – Fez menção de fazer uma reverencia, mas o outro a impediu.

– Por favor, sem reverencia! Só quero... Ficar um pouco com alguém que não me trate como o filho do rei, mas sim como Kardia. Somente Kardia.

O mais novo sorriu discretamente.

– Se é o que quer... Kardia. – O s dois então passaram a apreciar as estrelas juntos.

– Então... Por que não esta no baile? – O príncipe cortou o silencio.

– Isso... Não é para mim, sabe? Eu não me sinto bem em locais assim. Nem sei por que vim.

– Pois somos dois. Papai sabe que odeio essas coisas, mas ele insiste em querer que eu ache alguém para me casar. Se eu não achar alguém em um desses bailes, ele escolhera por mim. – Fez uma careta – Prefiro mil vezes escolher alguém para me casar do que deixá-lo escolher uma dessas nobres que parecem nem ter vontade própria.

– Sabe Kardia, mamãe sempre falava que dançar é a solução em horas de indecisão.

– Muito sabia sua mãe... – O escorpiano se virou para o menor – Então bela dama, gostaria de me conceder esta dança?

– E-Eu? – Corou – P-Por que não dança com uma das meninas na festa? Creio que elas adorariam isto.

– Porque quer dançar com você, não com elas – O príncipe respondeu, sorrindo, enquanto pegava a mão de Degel e o puxava mais para si, começando uma lenta dança que fez o outro corar mais ainda – Então, bela dama, por que não me diz seu nome?

– Por que não tenta descobrir? – Ele sorria abertamente. Havia gostado do príncipe.

– Huh... Annabeth? – Riu ao ver a cara que o outro fez, em reprovação – Elizabeth?Clara? Angeline?

– Não. Não. E não. Nunca vai acertar meu nome, Kardia!

Nesse momento o relógio tocou, anunciando que era quase meia-noite. Degel levou um susto, se lembrava do que os pássaros haviam dito. Soltou-se rapidamente dos braços do príncipe, parando a dança.

– Me desculpe Kardia, mas tenho de ir! – Disse, antes de sair correndo.

– Espere! – Kardia o chamou – A verei novamente no baile de amanhã?

– Eu não sei... Irei tentar vir, prometo! – Disse, antes de sair correndo novamente. Por sorte conseguiu chegar em casa antes de a carruagem desaparecer e seu vestido voltar a ser seus velhos trapos.

Sabia que logo as irmãs chegariam, então correu para seu quarto e foi dormir, com um enorme sorriso de felicidade.

No dia seguinte, Degel notou que as irmãs estavam com um semblante irritado durante toda a manhã. Somente pela educação que o pai havia lhe dado, perguntou o porquê.

– Ontem à noite, no baile, uma vadia dançou com o príncipe Kardia! E depois daquilo ele foi embora, dizendo que já havia se cansado do baile aquela noite! – Thetis falou, com a fúria estampada nos olhos

– E ninguém sabe seu nome! É como se ela tivesse aparecido para tirar o príncipe de mim! – June completou

– De você? Ela tirou o príncipe de mim, June! – Thetis a fulminava com os olhos.

–Ele já era meu!

– Seu coisa nenhuma, ele era meu! – Thetis voou para cima da irmã e as duas começaram a brigar. Antes, porém, de terem algum machucado serio, Saori chegou e pegou as duas para irem se arrumar para o baile.

Degel sorria durante toda a briga, porém de forma contida para ninguém ver. Aquela noite haveria o 3° e ultimo baile, e ele iria ver o príncipe Kardia novamente.

De noite, ele nada perguntou, a madrasta estranhou ele não pedir para ir ao baile, mas não questionou. Então o mandou separar ervilhas, e foi embora com as filhas.

Degel as separou com a ajuda dos pássaros, e foi até a árvore da mãe, chacoalhando-a. Dessa vez ele recebeu um vestido dourado com pedras preciosas e sapatilhas feitas de ouro. Pegou a mascara que havia usado na noite anterior e foi para o baile, já nem se importando mais com as roupas femininas.

Seu sorriso aumentou ao ver o príncipe o esperando do lado de fora do castelo, na escadaria. Ao se aproximar, ele a puxou para um abraço.

– Demorou muito! Já começava a pensar que não viria!

– Ora, príncipe Kardia, eu disse que viria, não disse? – O aquariano respondeu com um sorriso enquanto entravam no castelo, lado a lado.

– Mas dessa vez não escapará das minhas perguntas, mocinha! Me diga, você é uma nobre ou alguém que mora na cidade?

– Moro na cidade, em uma parte mais afastada, com minha madrasta e minhas irmãs.

– O que aconteceu com seus pais?

– Mamãe morreu há muito tempo, papai se casou, mas morreu logo em seguida.

– Entendo... – Os dois entraram no salão. Todos pararam o que faziam para ver o príncipe acompanhado daquela estranha. Degel corou com a súbita atenção que recebeu, mas Kardia segurou sua mão e a apertou gentilmente, o sorriso dele o acalmou. Era como se só houvesse os dois no mundo.

Kardia pediu para que a banda tocasse uma musica mais lenta e puxou Degel para uma dança. Os dois ficaram assim, dançando, rindo, conversando... Kardia enchia Degel de perguntas, este as respondia como podia, tentando não mencionar onde morava, seu nome, ou que era na verdade um garoto.

Em seu pequeno momento de felicidade e descontração, o aquariano quase perdeu o horário.

– Me desculpe Kardia, mas tenho de ir! – Degel disse, se soltando dos braços dele e saindo correndo, em direção da saída. O príncipe tentou impedir ele de ir, porém fracassou.

Degel acabou perdendo um de seus sapatinhos de ouro, e quando chegou à carruagem ela já havia sumido. Quando olhou para si mesmo, suas roupas já haviam voltado ao normal. Temendo que alguém o visse, saiu correndo e voltou para casa.

Kardia não o viu, mas achou seu sapatinho. Voltou para o baile e proclamou para todo o reino: A pessoa cujo sapatinho servisse, seria sua esposa.

No dia seguinte, o príncipe foi por todo o reino atrás da pessoa que conseguisse usar aquele sapatinho de ouro. Quando chegou à casa da família de Degel, não demorou para Thetis e June se apresentarem .Porém antes de elas irem tentar calçar o sapatinho, Saori as puxou para um canto e disse:

– Eu quero que uma de vocês vire esposa dele, entendeu? – Ela então pegou uma faca que estava no bolso – Se o sapatinho não servir, cortem um pedaço de seus pés ate que ele sirva, entenderam?

As irmãs não contrariaram.

Primeiro foi Thetis, a mais velha. Quando o príncipe tentou colocar-lhe o sapatinho, ele não coube. Ela então foi para um canto e cortou seu calcanhar. Voltou e pediu para o príncipe tentar novamente. Ele assim o fez e, o sapatinho serviu.

Kardia já a estava levando embora quando dois lindos passarinhos pararam na sua frente e começaram a cantar, dizendo que havia sangue no sapatinho. O príncipe viu e levou Thetis de volta para casa.

Então foi a vez de June. Como o sapatinho não serviu, ela teve que cortar os dedos. Novamente o rei Kardia acreditou e já estava com ela subindo na carruagem quando os passarinhos novamente o alertaram que havia sangue no sapatinho. O príncipe novamente voltou para a casa, começando a se irritar.

– Você tem mais alguém que pode causar o sapatinho? – Ele perguntou a Saori.

– Não, meu príncipe... Bem, eu tenho um filho, mas ele sendo homem não... – Ele não a deixou terminar.

– Traga-o até mim. – Kardia falou autoritário.

– Mas meu senhor...

– Vai desobedecer a uma ordem minha?

– N-Não, meu príncipe! Já volto – Saori falou e, mesmo a contragosto, foi chamar Degel.

O pequeno, ao ouvir que o príncipe o estava chamando, congelou. Sua alegria foi tanta que ele não resistiu e sorriu lindamente ao ver Kardia, ali, na sua frente.

– Hã... Degel, não é? – O escorpiano perguntou, se aproximando dele. Abaixou-se e segurou-lhe gentilmente o pé – Posso?

Sua resposta foi um sorrisinho envergonhado.

O sapatinho serviu e, para o espanto de Saori e suas filhar, o príncipe falou:

– Apesar de ser um homem, sempre soube que minha dama escolhida não era uma mulher. No baile dançavas lindamente, porém para qualquer um que se aproximasse o bastante, era evidente que não tem seio. Sendo ou não homem, será minha esposa, Degel. – E então ele o pegou no colo e, sem mais nenhuma palavra, o beijou e o levou embora para o palácio.

Para Saori, Thetis e June, só restou jogar praga nos noivos para eles terem o pior dos casamentos.

No dia do casamento, Kardia fez questão de fazer Degel usar novamente o vestido que tinha usado no baile. Mesmo sendo contra, ele aceitou o pedido do amado.

O casamento foi o mais belo de todo o reino.

Quando as irmãs de Degel foram assistir, todavia, os passarinhos, amigos do aquariano, bicaram os olhos dela até ficarem cegas.

Degel nunca soube disso e nunca mais sequer chegou perto da família da madrasta. Transferiu o tumulo da mãe e do pai para o castelo e foi "a rainha" mais bondosa que aquele reino já teve, sendo amada por todos.

Kardia e Degel viveram felizes para sempre.

Notas finais do capítulo

Bem, bem, no conto da Cinderella, o que vemos de diferente é:  
>.São três bailes.<br>.A madrasta sempre dá uma tarefa para a Cinderela não ir ao baile.  
>. São pássaros, não ratos.<br>.As irmãs cortam partes dos pés para o sapatinho servir  
>.Elas ficam cegas no final.<br>Bem, o por que do Degel ter que usar um vestido? Porque eu adoro ver ele de vestido o3o  
>É isso, espero que tenham gostado o3o<br>Em especial você, meu mozinho, espero que tenha gostado 3  
>Kissus e até mês que vem o


End file.
